


Fai di me ciò che vuoi

by nozisbagliato



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, i dont know stanno in un camerino, sono passati tre mesi e ancora ci penso, ultima serata di sanremo2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozisbagliato/pseuds/nozisbagliato
Summary: L'ultima esibizione sul palco di Sanremo lascia Lauro ed Edo parecchio eccitati...
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis & Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi, Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Kudos: 8





	Fai di me ciò che vuoi

**Author's Note:**

> viene alla luce questa roba scritta dopo l'ultima esibizione di lauretto a sanremo anche se sono passati mesi vabbè.  
> il romano è improvvisatissimo, con roma non c'entro nulla, sentitevi liberi di insultarmi perchè me lo merito.  
> per il resto, enjoy.

Lauro e Edoardo avevano appena lasciato il palco dopo la loro ultima esibizione sul palco dell’Ariston; erano euforici, accaldati e felici come non mai, pienamente consapevoli di aver spaccato anche quella sera. Erano stati sensuali al limite del soft porn durante quell’esibizione, provocando una discreta eccitazione in entrambi. La situazione avrebbe potuto sfuggire velocemente di mano, con Edoardo che spingeva sempre di più il suo bacino verso il viso di Lauro inginocchiato davanti a lui e Lauro che non riusciva tenere le mani a posto, ma erano sul palco di Sanremo e non avrebbero potuto sfogare le loro frustrazione fino alla fine dell’esibizione, lontano da occhi indiscreti; specialmente lontano dalle telecamere.

Arrivati nel backstage, dopo che i tecnici avevano tolto tutti i cavi che avevano addosso, si abbracciarono stretti, premendo i loro corpi uno contro l’altro, cercando bisognosi un contatto. Da ogni parte arrivavano voci che li bombardavano di complimenti, ma a nessuno dei due importava più di tanto; erano distratti l’uno dall’altro. Edo si sporse per baciargli la fronte, venendo impedito dalla parrucca di Elisabetta I e le perle incollate sul viso dell’amico. “Annamo a levatte ‘ste robe,” mormorò, sfiorandogli il viso.  
“Levame quello che te pare, Edoa’,” replicò l’altro, sottovoce, sfoggiando un sorrisetto malizioso che Edoardo sentì tutto nel basso ventre.

Sfuggendo con successo dalla calca di persone nel backstage, i due si ritirarono nel camerino, avendo l’accortezza di chiudere bene la porta.  
“Sei stato proprio una troia ‘sta sera,” disse Edo, premendo Lauro contro la porta appena chiusa.  
“Colpevole,” replicò l’altro, sorridendo di nuovo in quel modo che faceva sciogliere Edo.  
“Avrei tanto voluto sbattertelo in bocca lì davanti a tutti. E te sarebbe pure piaciuto.”  
“Quando mai non me piace avercelo in bocca?” Lauro si sporse a baciarlo a stampo, ricevendo una risposta feroce da Edo, che gli infilò senza troppe cerimonie la lingua in bocca.

“Devo toglierme sta roba” protestò Lauro, dato che Edo non sembrava aver voglia di smettere di baciarlo e premersi contro di lui. Edo premette di nuovo il bacino contro il suo, facendogli sentire la sua erezione. “E me lasci così?” chiese con un tono quasi ferito.   
“Stai così da quando stavamo sul palco,” replicò Lauro, ricambiando la spinta con il bacino.  
“Colpa tua che fai la troia e me lo fai veni’ duro.”  
“Se non te lamenti troppo un bocchino te lo faccio volentieri.” Lauro gli diede un altro bacio fugace, spingendosi ancora contro la sua erezione, per poi divincolarsi dalla sua stretta. “Appena me so levato le perle.”

Edo lo aiutò a scollare le perle dal viso, sfiorandolo con delicatezza come fosse fatto di porcellana. Lauro sedeva su una delle sedie del camerino, mentre Edo stava in piedi davanti a lui, in boxer e basta, facendo salivare Lauro che aveva il suo cazzo così vicino ma non poteva ancora averlo. Quando tutte le perle furono staccate dal suo viso, Edoardo gli levò con altrettanta dolcezza tutto il trucco dalla faccia con delle salviette; poi i ruoli si invertirono e Lauro struccò il viso dell’altro. Edo non ce la faceva a tenerlo lontano, infatti le sue mani gli accarezzavano le cosce, lambendo sporadicamente anche più su.  
“’Sti pantaloni te stanno ‘na meraviglia,” affermò ad un tratto, cogliendo Lauro, che era assorto nei suoi delicati movimenti sul viso dell’altro, di sorpresa.  
“Te fanno un culo assurdo,” continuò, stringendogli le natiche.  
“Puoi levammeli se vuoi, non me offenno mica,” replicò Lauro. Le sue dita sfiorarono appena le labbra di Edoardo, che le baciò.  
“Hai finito de struccarme?” Lauro annuì, così Edoardo cercò le sue labbra, tirandolo dal collo per farlo abbassare, e ne prese pieno possesso. Ripresero a limonare con foga, nonostante la posizione non fosse delle migliori.  
“Che dici? Te rimetti in ginocchio come prima? Ma sta volta me lo succhi pe’ davvero.” La voce di Edo era roca e eccitava Lauro da morire.  
“Famme uscì da ‘sti pantaloni. Non voglio ci sborri sopra.”  
“Non li voi dei pantaloni Gucci x Boss Doms?” chiese Edo, ridendo della sua stessa battuta, per poi sostituire le mani di Lauro che stavano slacciando i pantaloni. Lauro uscì dai pantaloni e Edo non aspettò un secondo per portare la sua mano sul cazzo di Lauro, ancora coperto dai boxer, ma visibilmente duro.

Lauro si inginocchiò davanti ad Edoardo, che nel frattempo si era tolto i boxer e li aveva lanciati in qualche parte non ben definita della stanza. Lauro senza troppe cerimonie prese in mano il cazzo dell’altro, guardandolo negli occhi dal basso, con la sua solita espressione sensuale e maliziosa che sapeva bene avere effetto su Edo. Lauro iniziò a leccare piano, passando la lingua su tutta la lunghezza dell’altro, prendendosi tutto il tempo per assaporarlo. La mano di Edo si appoggiò sulla sua nuca, spingendola avanti verso il suo cazzo.  
“Impaziente?” chiese Lauro, fermando i movimenti della sua lingua.  
“Lauro…” Nella voce di Edo si poteva sentire la disperazione mista all’eccitazione che provava in quel momento. Lauro rise, poi lo prese in bocca, andando più in fondo possibile, lasciando sorpreso Edo che non si aspettava così tanta foga. Dalle labbra di Edoardo uscirono una serie di gemiti e imprecazioni che fecero sì che Lauro diventasse ancora più eccitato di quello che già era. Edo iniziò ad andare incontro al viso di Lauro, che si fece scopare la bocca senza battere ciglio, adorando ogni singolo istante in cui il cazzo di Edoardo gli affondava fino in gola. Edoardo gemeva con la testa all’indietro e gli occhi chiusi e Lauro non riusciva a non guardarlo come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto.

Dopo qualche minuto Edo rallentò i movimenti del suo bacino e riportando il controllo nelle mani di Lauro.  
“C’abbiamo la roba? Te vojo scopa’.” Quello di Edo era un vero e proprio bisogno, sentiva che se non avesse preso Lauro lì in quel momento sarebbe esploso. Quella sera la sua bocca non bastava: aveva bisogno del pacchetto completo. Lauro, che stava continuando a succhiargli il cazzo con devozione quasi religiosa, ma con meno foga di prima, gemette all’affermazione dell’altro. Farsi scopare era l’unico motivo valido che aveva per finire quel pompino prima che Edoardo venisse. Gli diede un’ultima leccata lenta, dalla base alla punta, prima di alzarsi per cercare il lubrificante e i preservativi, che era sicuro di avere da qualche parte.

Quando li trovò, li lanciò all’altro, che non si era mosso dalla sedia e lo osservava assorto, mentre la sua mano si muoveva lentamente sul suo cazzo.  
“Eri preparato,” osservò compiaciuto, mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano lenti lungo tutto il corpo dell’altro.  
“Un po’ ce speravo de scopa’.”  
“Vie’ qua che realizzo i tuoi sogni.”

Lauro uscì dai suoi boxer, lasciando finalmente libera la sua erezione, e si avvicinò a Edoardo, che lo guardava famelico. Edoardo si alzò, andandogli incontro. Percorse tutto il suo corpo con le mani, facendogli venire la pelle d’oca. “Stupendo,” mormorò sulle sue labbra prima di baciarlo dolcemente. La dolcezza finì lì, infatti un secondo dopo lo fece piegare contro il tavolo che si trovava davanti allo specchio e gli divaricò le gambe. Edo si inginocchiò dietro di lui e gli morse una natica, leccando subito dopo il punto che aveva morso. La sua lingua non si fermò lì, esplorandolo più a fondo che poteva con la lingua. Ad essa poco dopo si aggiunsero le sue dita, sporche di lubrificante. Lauro gemeva piano, sapendo che troppo rumore avrebbe attirato l’attenzione e ogni spinta delle dita di Edo dentro di lui faceva correre brividi lungo tutto il suo corpo. Edo Lo preparò in fretta, troppo disperato ed eccitato per fare le cose per bene.

“Piano. Non me scopi da un sacco de tempo,” disse Lauro con voce flebile, quando sentì l’erezione dell’altro premere contro la sua apertura. Edo lo baciò in mezzo alle scapole e poi iniziò piano a farsi strada dentro l’altro, avendo cura di aspettare che l’altro gli facesse capire che poteva scoparlo come voleva. Edo lo osservava dallo specchio, aspettando che il dolore sparisse dai suoi occhi per lasciare spazio al piacere. Ad un tratto toccò quel punto magico dentro Lauro, che lo fece sobbalzare e gemere sonoramente il nome di Edoardo. Il bacino di Lauro andò incontro al suo facendolo entrare tutto in una volta. Fu quello il suo segnale di iniziarsi a muovere, sempre con più foga. I loro sguardi si incontravano nello specchio, carichi di passione. Lauro non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da Edoardo ed Edoardo non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da Lauro. Si incastravano alla perfezione, come gli ultimi due pezzi di un puzzle molto intricato. Non servirono molte spinte perché Edo venisse, gemendo forse troppo forte e non scollando i suoi occhi da quelli di Lauro riflessi nello specchio. Appena il tempo di riprendersi dal suo orgasmo, fece girare Lauro e si inginocchiò per prenderlo in bocca. Anche a Lauro non servì molto per liberarsi nella bocca dell’altro, che ingoiò senza nemmeno pensarci due volte.

A seguito del suo orgasmo Lauro scivolò lentamente sul pavimento, fino a sedersi scompostamente su di esso. Era completamente sfatto. Edoardo si sedette accanto a lui, circondando il suo corpo con le sue braccia. Lo baciò sulla tempia, mentre Lauro si stringeva a lui.

“M’ero dimenticato quanto scopi bene,” disse piano Lauro contro il collo dell’altro, prima di lasciarci un bacio leggero.  
“Anche te non sei tanto male,” rispose.  
“Ce dobbiamo rivesti’. Ce verranno a cerca’ prima o poi,” disse Lauro, poco contento della sua stessa affermazione.  
“Nudo sei così bello,” mormorò Edo, tracciando i contorni dei tatuaggi sul suo addome, “non voglio che te rivesti”.  
“E se ce cercano?”  
“Je diciamo che le tue perle del cazzo non venivano via e ce siamo attardati.”


End file.
